Black
Black is one of the three main protagonists of currently unnamed, along with Allie and Void Star. She is the planner of the trio, and the source of comfort when things get rough. She lived part of her life peacefully, if somewhat bored, before she joined Allie and Caramel's team. When Void Chaos erased her memory she forgot her love for adventure until Blue invited her to the food fight. Physical Appearance Black is an ordinary black Purikiko. She has mostly black fur, with a white neck tube, belly, fin, and stripes on her tail. She wears a simple necklace chain with a purple piece of seaglass as a charm. The magic glass allows her to breathe on land. Personality Black is a sensitive, optimistic person. She will try her hardest to lift anyone's spirits, and hardly ever lets a situation feel completely hopeless. She helps anyone she can. This immediate trust, however, causes her to be very gullible. Relationships Caramel Black is not as close to Caramel as Allie is, but they are still friends. Black tried to rescue Caramel and Allie, causing the alternate Hyness to make Void Chaos erase her memory. AU Void Black and her universe's Void were former enemies, as Void Termina ravaged her worlds. When she met V after Allie disappeared and came back, she made up with him and became a friend and protector of his. Allie Black is Allie's current best friend. Before remembering the truth, Black believes she met Allie after she was swimming around, feeling sort of lonely for reasons she didn't understand. A Purikiko called Blue introduced herself and told Black she had someone to show her. Though she wasn't sure where from, Black remembered a spell to let her breathe on land for 30 minutes. Black and Allie talked for a while, then Black had to leave. She got lost, though, and started fainting. Allie found her just in time and gave her a mysterious necklace, that ended up working. When their memories are regained, it is revealed that Black and Allie knew each other for much longer. While adventuring with Caramel, they and Allie traveled to a far-off planet in a whole other universe. Black crafted a necklace of purple seaglass for herself to help them out on land, then decided to join them permanently. Void Star Black is one of Void Star's closest friends. She took him in when he decided he didn't want to go through the stress of joining Kirby and friends on their latest adventure. Black is one of the most comforting of Void Star's friends when he feels guilty. Demonhalo Demonhalo is Black's boyfriend. Black never really considered her feelings towards him until he gave her a flower and confessed, which made her realize she liked him back. Because of how close they are, Black is very protective and affectionate towards him. Stories Food Fight Black never played a large role in the Food Fight, though she was one of the friends captured by CAE, and later found Fox's letter. Kirby: Miracle Friends Black had a small role in Kirby: Miracle Friends ALTER LEGENDS (Series by Void Termina the Destroyer) Chapter 2, and was told to contact Allie for help investigating a starship. It is possible that Allie and Black would have appeared more, but the series was unfortunately cancelled. Despite this, Black is set to make a return in Kirby: Miracle Friends + as a background character. Etymology Black's name comes from the fact that her fur is mostly black. Kirby: Returning Legends Black is one of the victims during the Sky Break incident until Demonhalo, a member of the Resistance, arrived. She also confronted Ravieure at the same time, before the latter revealed his true intentions — making the two Leaders combine with each other before the target time, to prevent them from being invincible. Black appeared once again but was encountered by White, who was feeling extremely angry of not having a fight for him. He ended up being disappointed when he found that Black is not a suitable opponent, and chose to fight Demonhalo instead. Gallery Tumblr pqhhdrjWXP1rj99wc 540.jpg|Black seen in Thouser's vision Il 794xN.1928067550 9e9o.jpg|Another form of Black under the vision of Thouser Category:Purikiko Category:Female characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Black Category:Fan character Category:Fan Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Diff Juns